Quiero ser la que una vez fui
by eve-tsuki
Summary: Ella es una buena persona a la que le pasaron cosas malas...pero eso nadie lo sabe, nunca nadie le intento hablar ni preguntarle porque es así, solo la juzgaron por rumores y habladurías...todo eso cambio el día que llego una limusina negra y con ella promesas de cambios... amistades y nuevos sentimientos florecerán en ella...
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos estoy re inspirada así que voy a escribir algo para ustedes espero que les guste :D

por cierto gakuen alice no me pertenece...pero la historia si :) jeje

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakura Mikan y tengo 16 años, me gustaría decir que mi vida es feliz y perfecta, pero no es así...soy despreciada e insultada por cada persona que conozco, ni siquiera mis padres me quieren...todo por tener este poder, esta maldición que cargo desde que tengo consciencia.

* * *

Mi vida es una completa rutina me levanto voy a la escuela, vuelvo a mi casa, como y duermo; si se que estarán pensando no tengo vida social, pero como tenerla si mis compañeros me odian y ademas me tienen miedo. Se estarán preguntando también la razón por la que todos me odian no?...bueno todo comenzó cuando...

_flash back:_

_Tengo 6 años y estoy por presentarme ante mi clase hoy es mi primer día de escuela. Todo fue de maravilla mis compañeros me aceptaron y conversaron conmigo, excepto un grupo de chicas que me veían mal, pero no le tome importancia._

_Al sonar la campana del recreo salieron todos pero yo me quede atando mis cordones por lo que me dejaron atrás, a penas termine corrí para alcanzarlos pero las mismas chicas que me veían feo me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron a rastras a tras de la escuela. Yo no opuse resistencia ya que pensé que solo querían hablar. Cuando llegamos me tiraron contra la pared y me raspe los codos pero eso no fue todo, se acercaron y una me agarro del cuello de mi camisa.  
- quien te crees que eres para venir a esta escuela y hacerte la buenita con todos, en especial con mi novio desgraciada - me grito y me zamarreo, yo ni si quiera sabia quien era su novio -_

_- e-espera y-yo ni se quien es tu n-novio - trate de hablar como pude pero de mis labios salían puros susurros y tartamudeos por el miedo - _

_- mira niña a mi no me quieras tratar de ingenua, sabes perfectamente quien es mi novio, pero por si tu estúpida mente no lo recuerda es el chico con el que te sentaste y no paraste de hablar y mandarle sonrisitas tontas, ese es MI novio...¿te quedo claro? -_

_- s-si m-me q-q-quedo c-c-clarisi-imo - estaba muy nerviosa yo solo quería que me dejaran en paz -_

_- esta bien te voy a creer, pero e llego a ver cruzar una sola palabra con mi novio y no sabes lo que te pude llegar a pasar - apenas termino de hablar me soltó de la camisa de un tirón y resbale por la pared hacia el suelo, luego de eso sentí un golpe y desde ahí todo se volvió negro - _

_Me desperté en una sala de hospital mis compañeras le habían dicho a mi mamá que me había caído, me hicieron dos puntos en la cabeza y tuve que faltar tres días a la escuela, y cuando volví todo se volvió un infierno...mi propia vida se transformo en un infierno por los constantes burlas y humillaciones. Al principio fue solo eso pero con el correr del tiempo todo se volvió peor, a la salida del colegio me amenazaban y golpeaban, y lo peor es que nadie estaba enterado de eso por que nunca nadie las veía _

_Un día me acorralaron en un lugar apartado del patio y me insultaron y me dijeron de todo, pero esta vez habían traído una ¿navaja?, sufrí tanto, pero tanto que quería que todos desaparecieran, que todos se quedaran quietos en su lugar y no pudieran moverse jamas. Derrepente ya no sentí mas dolor todo había cesado, pero cuando abrí mis ojos la chica que me estaba cortando estaba completamente congelada y las chicas a su alrededor estaban sorprendidas y me miraban como si fuera un monstruo. Ellas salieron corriendo pero yo no podía mover un musculo, todo paso demasiado rápido ese día. Llegaron los profesores y trataron de mover a la chica congelada, las ambulancias llegaron y también los policias que me hicieron un sin fin de pregunta que yo no contestaba._

_Si ese día mi vida cambio, no solo mis amigos me abandonaron sino que también mis padres me dejaron de lado._

_Fin del flash back_

Como les decía sigo yendo a la escuela pero ya nada es igual desde ese día. Me olvide de contarles que la chica que congele esta bien pudieron descongelarla una vez que se aparto de mi lado, desde ese día nunca mas se volvió a acercar, creo que esta yendo a un psicólogo pero no se muy bien.

En fin es mi vida pero en realidad el cambio en verdad rotundo empezó desde que en mi escuela se presento una limusina negra y de ella bajaron unos tipos de traje y con ellos un tipo algo afeminado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

holaaaaa es mi la tercer historia que publico estoy feliz :D espero que les guste esta nueva historia es algo distinta a lo que escribí en un principio, pero creo que les va a gustar al principio es un poco dramática y algo violenta como habrán leído pero con el correr de la historia se va ir tornado interesante y mas romántica *-* amo las historias románticas jeje...por ahi mas adelante tambien le ponga un pequeño lemon pero no se ustedes que opinan?...no se olviden de comentar :D espero ansiosa sus reviews...no duden en hacer sugerencias y correcciones que voy a tratar de mejorarlas :D

nos vemos

**eve-tsuki **


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos :D se que al principio esta historia es un tanto fuerte pero denle una oportunidad las cosas van a ir cambiando del negro al blanco jeje...es como natsume que paso una vida difícil, en este caso también le paso a mikan...

acá tengo un nuevo capi para que vean que la historia va dar un giro de 180º jaja

* * *

Estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando se presento una limusina negra y de ella bajaron dos tipos vestidos de negro y acompañándolos estaba un tipo con apariencia de afeminado.

Mis profesores al parecer le estaban preguntando que hacían aquí...ellos sacaron una foto, luego mis profesores me señalaron. El sujeto afeminado se volteo a verme y me sonrió, ¿y_ a este que le pasa que no sabe quien_ soy?... se acerco y se puso a mi altura.

- hola tu debes ser mikan-chan ¿verdad? - estaba tan contento que parecía sospechoso que querrá este sujeto con migo -

_- _si soy yo, ¿y tu quien eres? - habré parecido una maleducada pero no me interesa no confió en nadie y menos para hablarle con tanta dulzura -

_-_ oh que modales los míos me llamo narumi y a partir de hoy vas a ser trasladada a la escuela gakuen alice - me dijo alegre -

- y se puede saber la razón de mi traslado - le dije sin rodeos y enojada, ya que estaba segura que mis padres tenían algo que ver -

- obviamente mikan-chan pero por ahora porque no subes con nosotros y te explicaremos como va a ser todo - no confió en este tipo, pero que mas da si alguien intenta hacerme algo los congelo y listo -

No le respondí solo actué y los seguí hasta su dichoso auto. Me abrieron la puerta y entre, dentro de la limusina todo era muy lujoso pero no iba a demostrar sorpresa, no quiero que ven mis sentimientos.

- bueno mikan-chan como te estaba explicando la escuela alice es algo así como un colegio pupilo no se puede tener contacto con el mundo exterior hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y tiene algo diferente a las otras escuelas -

- ¿que clase de diferencia? - este tipo me pone de los nervios porque tanto suspenso -

- la diferencia que tenemos con otras instituciones es que nosotros fomentamos el desarrollo de los alice - este tipo es raro y yo que carajo se que es una alice -

- mire yo no tengo idea que es una alice - ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor -

- oh por dios que descuidado fui perdóname mikan-chan, los que yo llamo alice es eso que vos llamas poder, se que tienes la capacidad de congelar a la gente, ¿me equivoco? -

- y se podría saber como rayos sabe usted eso, y en el caso que lo supiera porque no temen que los congele a todos -

- no podrías hacerlo porque yo te lo impediría - se acerco a mi y me miro directo a los ojos, pero nada pasaba era algo extraño, que quería este sujeto y porque rayos se acerca tanto, ¿sera un pervertido? -

- óigame - lo aparte de un empujón - no se le ocurra volver a acercarse tanto, nadie le dio permiso pervertido -

- jeje al parecer no paso nada, esto es complicado, bueno mikan-chan en resumidas cuentas lo que quiero decir es que solo las personas que tienen un poder parecido al tuyo son aceptadas en la academia alice sin ener que pagar alguna cuota o algo, en ella tratamos de que ustedes aprendan como manejar su alice, es decir poder...¿comprendes lo que te digo? -

- si lo entiendo, y si voy a esa escuela que beneficio obtengo -

- pues...este...mmmm...veras... -

- ¿y bien? yo no pienso trasladarme a menos que me diga algún beneficio de la academia alice - puse una sonrisa de suficiencia ahora veré si pude otorgare algo que no me hallan dado mis padres -

- si hay beneficios, como por ejemplo cada mes se te otorgara dinero y también alimentos, ah también tienes un uniforme y también todos tus compañeros tienen algún alice por lo que no te sentirás excluida...y este...a ver...que mas podría ser... - se notaba que estaba tratando de buscar cosas geniales para convencerme, pero no necesitaba decirme mas apenas escuche que era como un colegio pupilo me gusto -

- esta bien...voy a ir...-

- de verdad - ¿tenia lagrimas en los ojos o me pareció a mi? - que bueno mikan-chan ahora pasamos por tu casa a recoger tus cosas y de inmediato vienes a la escuela alice...¿te parece? -

- si como sea -

Viajamos en todo el viaje en silencio, al menos de mi parte ya que el tipo este narumi no paraba de hablar y de hablar, para mi que se le safo el botón de alto...en fin dentro de todo se hizo corto el viaje. Así que apenas llegue a casa como no había nadie subí tranquila a hacer mis maletas, puse de todo...nada era importante para mi pero era plata que habían gastado mis padres y no pensaba dejarles nada de lo que me dieron, puse hasta ropa de cuando era una bebe...de que me podía servir no se pero no quería que se deshicieran de nada de lo que es mio...en total lleve 4 maletas bien cargadas...al bajar narumi me miro con cara de ¿todo eso vasa a llevar?.

- pienso llevarme todo lo que me corresponda ¿algún problema? - le dije de mal humor -

- no, no hay ningún problema mikan-chan -

- pues bien entonces ayúdame con las maletas restantes así hacemos mas rápido -

No necesite decir mas me ayudaron a pesar de haber pedido ayuda de mala forma, por ahí después me disculpe pero ahora tengo que dejar por lo menos una nota a mis padres para avisarles a donde voy porque si bien no me quieren me estuvieron manteniendo estos años cuando pudieron abandonarme.

_Papá y mamá:_

_Se que nunca mas me dirigieron la palabra desde el incidente que paso hace 10 años, solo quiero agradecerles por haberme mantenido...si bien se que no me quieren y me odian por haber nacido se que por eso van a estar mejor sin mi...hoy me voy a la escuela alice para que lo sepan...ya no voy a necesitar mas de ustedes...gracias por cuidarme como verdaderos padres antes de que me convirtiera en una vergüenza para ustedes...me hubiese gustado no tener este poder para poder tener una familia pero así soy yo..._

_En fin ya no se que decirles... cuídense y no se preocupen que voy a estar bien..._

_Los quiere a pesar de todo su hija Mikan..._

Deje la nota arriba de la mesa y salí de la casa despidiéndome de todo lo que fui y pensando que este cambio era lo mejor que me podía llegar a pasar.

* * *

holaaaaaa aca esta el segundo capi...vieron como les dije la cosa va ir cambiando poco a poco esta vez nuestra mikan esta dolida y con resentimiento...pero no se preocupen ruka, hotaru y natsume la van a ayudar a seguir adelante ;) jeje


	3. Chapter 3

holaaaaaaaaa es el tercer capi estoy bastante inspirada con esta historia así que voy a aprovechar para escribir que hoy no tengo que hacer nada...hasta el sábado no voy a poder publicar así que voy a tratar de subir otras historias mas que tengo en mente...quienes le gustan los lemons pasen a ver mi próxima historia ;)...y también voy a subir algo de sakura card captor que va a ser una historia mas inocente :D

bueno acá esta el capi espero que les guste :D

* * *

No se cuanto estuvimos en ese auto solo se que por el cansancio me quede dormida, cuando desperté el tipo narumi me decía que habíamos llegado. Media desorientada me baje del auto y vi por primera vez el lugar al que llamaría hogar. Era enorme una academia rodeada de bosques, narumi me decía que había mas espacio dentro de la academia y que las habitaciones se dividían por rango de estrellas, también me explicaba que iba a tener una especie de examen para ver que rango tenia y un montón de cosas así.

Me llevo a ver al director el cual me hizo una serie de pruebas como utilizar mi alice, y un examen de inteligencia. Me fue bien en todo, pero se notaba que eso a narumi no le gusto y menos cuando llamo por una especie de comunicador a una tal ¿Persona?.

Después de lo que pareció un suspiro tocaron la puerta y entro un tipo vestido todo de negro con aretes y anillos, nunca había conocido a un sujeto que llevara tantos anillos, pero lo que mas me impacto fue la aura negra que desprendía era como si lo cubriese un manto negro, pero también me di cuenta que estaba profundamente triste...me hizo acordar a mi cuando tenia 7 años y no entendía la razón por la cual todos me odiaban. No se porque pero cuando el director lo vio sus ojos tenían un brillo psicótico y enfermizo, y cuando clavo su mirada en mi no disminuyo ese brillo si no que al contrario aumento.

- voy a presentarlos, el es Persona y sera el encargado de instruirte en habilidades peligrosas - me dijo el director -

- discúlpeme pero que es habilidades peligrosas - por alguna razón trate de ser educada este sujeto me da que no es una persona a la cual se la deba tratar mal, no porque infunda respeto sino porque causa terror -

- ah me olvidaba que no sabes nada acerca de la academia alice, pues bien cada alumno se lo clasifica por su habilidad, luego narumi te mostrara cuantas habilidades tenemos en esta academia, en este caso tu perteneces a habilidades peligrosas y tu alice puede variar del tercer al cuarto tipo, por lo cual deberás tener cuidado cuando usas tus poderes no querrás morir ¿verdad? - me dijo muy cerca de mi cara como retándome yo solo logre asentir, no me gusta este tipo, me causa mala espina - pues bien también te informo que pasas a ser estrella especial, por lo que narumi ¿puedes llevarla a su habitación? -

- si no hay problema director - dijo con una sonrisa fingida me tomo de la mano y me saco de allí menos mal ya no aguantaba mas, pero antes de cerrar la puerta el director dijo unas ultimas palabras -

- a partir de la semana que viene comenzara su entrenamiento con Persona, descansa mientras puedas Sakura Mikan -

No se en que me he metido pero lo echo, echo esta...narumi me llevo a mi habitación que por cierto mas que una habitación era una casa entera, tenia de todo recibidor, una tele plasma, cama de dos plazas para mi sola, cocina todo equipada y mis maletas estaban en una habitación enorme al parecer era mi ropero O.O

Pero no podía mostrarme sorprendida así que solo escuche la explicación de narumi acerca de las habilidades de los demás alumnos y el porque me clasificaron de peligrosa y de tener el tercer y cuarto tipo de alice... también me explico el sistema monetario con el cual se manejaban en la academia, consistía en unas monedas llamadas rabbits, en mi caso como era estrella especial recibía al mes 300 rabbits. Siguió explicándome mas cosas acerca de la academia y también me advirtió algo.

- Mikan-chan escúchame bien estar en habilidades peligrosas no es ningún juego, te podrían pasar muchas cosas, hasta podrías morir en una misión por eso te pido que te cuides y aprendas todo lo que puedas con Persona...en lo posible trata de utilizar a tu favor el alice de nulificación que usaste en mi -

- yo no se de que me estas hablando...pero no me interesa morir...en cuanto a mi alice de nulificacion no se como usarlo ni como potenciarlo...pero veré que hacer...no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, nunca lo han hecho y estoy bien así... así que te agradecería que no te metas en mis asuntos - se que fui algo dura y grosera con una persona que se preocupa por mi pero no confió ni en mi sombra y a pesar que este profesor me inspira cierta confianza no voy a ceder así nada mas -

- esta bien mikan-chan no voy a pedir que confíes en mi plenamente en un principio solo quiero que estés bien...por cierto en esta sección hay otro chico con habilidades peligrosas es tu compañero de aula y se llama natsume hyuuga, ya lo conocerás mañana y en cuanto al uniforme hay varios junto a tu equipaje - me dijo sonriendo - bueno eso es todo me retiro, por cierto llámame narumi-sensei ya que a partir de mañana seré tu profesor en la materia japones -

- esta bien narumi-sensei - le sonreí un poco en agradecimiento - nos vemos

Antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de narumi-sensei.

Lo primero que hice fue ver el uniforme que me tocaba, se trataba de una pollera azul y una camisa blanca, también había una chaqueta negra con una especie de listón que creo que era parecido a una corbata de color negro, acompañado de todo eso habían unas botas color negro. Aun que el uniforme era lindo no era mi estilo por lo que mañana lo iba a llevar de otra forma (es el uniforme de secundaria que usan misaki y tsubasa).

Acomode todo lo que había traído, una vez que termine de acomodar todo se había echo de noche, por lo que me prepare algo de cenar y me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante algo tarde pero no me importo... salí de la cama y me puse el uniforme rápido y lo acomode tal y como yo quería (ver a mikan con su uniforme en mi perfil). Tome un desayuno rápido es decir una tostada, y salí corriendo. Llegue a mi edificio y las clases ya habían comenzado hace 20 minutos pero no me importo y entre si ni siquiera tocar la puerta, por lo que le llamo la atención a todos. Dentro del salón estaba narumi-sensei, quien me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

- buenos días mikan-chan - me dijo sonriendo - ven que te presento a todos tus compañeros -

- si, si como sea... -

- bueno chicos esta es la alumna de las que les había hablado, vamos preséntate ante todos y di tu habilidad y rango -

- mi nombre es Sakura Mikan soy estrella especial y mi rango es habilidad peligrosa - dije algo malhumorada y algo cohibida -

Todos en la clase empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre mi como: "esta muy buena la chica nueva", "que clase de alice tendrá", "es habilidad peligrosa mejor no acercarse", "quien se cree esta chica, ni que fuera tan linda", "espero que ni se le ocurra ver a natsume por que es mio". Me reí mentalmente del ultimo comentario que escuche, me hizo acordar a la chica que me acuso de robarle el novio...dios mio aveces las chicas pueden ser terribles. Así siguieron hablando hasta que narumi-sensei llamo la atención a todos.

- silencio mis niños, no querrán que use mi alice ¿verdad? - todos guardaron silencio - eso pensé - dijo sonriendo - bueno veamos quien sera tu compañero - empezó a mirar por todo el salón hasta que vio a alguien y sonrió de manera ¿picara? - tu nuevo compañero sera natsume-kun - dijo como animadora, este profesor tiene serios problemas esta dicho - a ver mi natsy levanta tu mano para que mikan-chan pueda sentarse contigo -

Al fondo del aula un chico que estaba leyendo al parecer un manga levanto su mano perezosamente.

- muy bien natsy, ve a sentarte a tu lugar mikan-chan - me empujo ligeramente hacia mi asiento -

Fui con paso despreocupado y me senté a su lado, note que estaba en el medio de otro chico que tenia un conejo en sus manos. No tenia idea como se llamaba pero aunque tuviera curiosidad no quería preguntarle, creo que es miedo a que me odien.

- muy bien mis queridos alumnos voy a dejar libre lo que resta de la hora para que conozcan a nuestra nueva alumna - y después de eso se fue así nada mas, que sensei mas irresponsable, pero al parecer nadie le importo -

Dios mio en que lió me metí, todos me están mirando con cara de querer hacer muchas preguntas y yo no quiero tengo miedo. Por favor que alguien me ayude, pedía a gritos mi mente.

* * *

quien salvara a nuestra querida mikan de todos...alguien la salvara o se ira ella sola del aula...

eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo...espero con ansias sus reviews :D

un abrazo enorme

eve-tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Hace mucho que no publico un nuevo capi a esta historia...pero quería esperar un poco para hacer algo que les guste ;)

así que acá esta el nuevo capi jeje :D

* * *

Se acercaban a mi en manada había rostros nuevos aquí y allá, no podía aguantar la presión es que acaso no me temen no me odian por ser un monstruo mi mente decía a gritos.

- acá todos fuimos considerados monstruos o fenómenos - me dijo un chico de gran sonrisa y pelo castaño claro, ¿acaso podía leer mi mente? - si puedo leer cada cosa que piensas -

- ¿de verdad? - aunque podíamos hablar por medio de la mente decidí hablarle para que todos pudieran entender -

- si, cada uno en esta escuela tiene un alice así que no deberías sentirte mal - me dijo con su gran sonrisa, no podía hablar bien por el cumulo de emociones que empece a sentir desde la felicidad hasta la desconfianza al miedo...gracias le dije en mi mente y le sonreí un poco -

- no pasa nada, todos necesitamos una ayuda alguna vez, por cierto me llamo Kokoroyomi pero puedes llamarme koko-

Ahora todos en la clase estaban mirándonos atentamente, creo que es hora de cambiar un poco como soy al fin y al cabo nadie me va a detestar por lo que soy.

- perdónenme por ser tan grosera y no hablarles apropiadamente, soy salura mikan, pero siéntanse en la confianza de llamarme como ustedes les parezca - les dije algo tímida pero decidida a hacer amigos -

- p-perdon creo que hablo por toda la clase al preguntar que alice posees mikan-chan...ah por cierto mi nombre es tobita pero puedes decirme linchou - me dijo sonriendo tímidamente -

- bien mi alice es hielo y anulación, pero el ultimo no se usarlo muy bien -

Todos callaron y empezaron a murmurar entre si, ¿que tenia de malo mi alice? empece a escuchar cual era el problema con mi alice pero dijeron algo así como una chica que tiene el poder de anular al de natsume.

Natsume ahora que lo pienso es mi compañero de banco, es el único que ni si quiera me miro y me presto atención alguna, ahora mismo estaba mas concentrado leyendo un manga que prestándome atención a mi. De la nada se levanto de su banco con el ceño fruncido hacia mi, si creí antes que no llamaba su atención veo que me equivoque ya que me miro con un odio tal que me encogí un poco, pero recordé que no soy ninguna débil. Quien se creía para mirarme de esa forma si no le había echo nada. Empezamos un reto de miradas enfadadas que nadie interrumpía es mas estaban a la expectativa del momento en que alguno de los dos ceda.

- óyeme niña si vas a estar llamando la atención que no sea cerca de mi banco estoy leyendo y tantos idiotas hablando no permiten concentrarme - me dijo con el ceño bien fruncido pero había burla en sus ojos me había llamado idiota -

- si no te gusta el ruido entonces deberías pedir amablemente que nos vallamos...o en todo caso irte tu - le dije altanera, quien rayos se creía para tratarme de niña e idiota, acaso es el amo y señor de todos -

- oye niñata nadie le habla así a natsume-san - me dijo un chico con corte al ras de la cabeza -

- y tu quien te crees, ¿acaso tu baka-san no puede defenderse solo que necesita un guarda espaldas? - le dije arrogante y enojada -

- ya veras...te castigare por hablarle así a natsume-san - a la vez que dijo eso levanto su mano y mi cuerpo floto hasta el techo de salón, una vez que me tubo bien alto empezó a mover su mano repetidas veces haciendo que de tantas vueltas como el quería -

Estoy mareada y con algo de miedo, que me hagan esto no es precisamente grato y ademas no puedo soportar los recuerdos de mi niñez en donde me hacían cosas peores pero sin embargo la situación era algo similar. Para colmo como no deja de agitarme y decirme "_ahora vas a respetarme"_ y otras tantas sarta de estupideces que ni siquiera me molesto en escucharlas. No quiero congelar a nadie solo a este molesto chico pero todo da tantas vueltas que no puedo ni si quiera pensar con claridad. Escucho a linchou decirle que me baje y que su comportamiento no era apropiado pero no hace caso y linchou no puede hacer mas nada, se que tubo la mejor de las intenciones pero lo comprendo el tampoco quiere acabar como yo.

Después de como 10 minutos de dar vueltas y vueltas por fin se cansa o algo por que sus movimientos se detienen, es mi momento para congelarlo y por fin librarme de este pesado. Lo veo cansado de tanto mover el brazo y fijo mi mirada hacia sus brazos, las cuales empiezan a congelarse, el trata desesperado de hacer algo pero no lo consigue, yo al verme liberada de su poder caigo a piso y golpeo severamente el cuerpo pero no me importa. Avanzo hacia el chico lentamente para que sienta miedo todos se apartan de mi camino, saben que soy peligrosa. Me posiciono adelante suyo y me mira con miedo da un paso para atrás pero se topa con la pared, sabe que no tiene escapatoria lo noto en su mirada.

- ¿sabes que odio a las personas como tu, que maltratan a quien se le venga la gana? - le digo no enojada pero si con una cara de asesina serial (aprendí a poner esa cara de las mejores películas de asesinos y policías U.U) -

- e-este y-yo no p-pensé q-que t-te ibas a e-enojar t-t-tanto - me dijo al borde del colapso nervioso, odio que me me tengan miedo, pero en este caso creo que lo voy a disfrutar un poco :D jeje -

- ¿sabes que? - le dije con una mirada inocente, el negó con la cabeza rápido - me enojo mucho, mucho...mas que mucho demasiado - le dije soltando toda la furia que tenia dentro y congelado lentamente todo su brazo, el se aterro pensó que lo iba a congelar completamente pero no soy tan mala, no quiero ser como las personas que me hicieron mal a mi, así que decidí acabar mi juego - ¿en verdad pensabas que te iba a congelar completamente? - le dije sonriendo de manera cínica - lo que menos quiero es convertirme en una persona como tu, que disfruta haciendo sufrir a la gente - le descongele el brazo y el se vio algo aliviado pero después su mirada cambio por una de furia - yo que tu no haría nada imprudente no por nada estoy en habilidades peligrosas niño - le dije de manera algo arrogante -

Al decirle eso se trago todo ese rencor y se fue enojado del aula, suspire aliviada por no tener que lidiar con ese idiota otra vez, pero al darme la vuelta todos, absolutamente todos me miraban entre sorprendidos y con algo de temor. No soporto esa clase de mirada, pedo tranquilamente soportar el odio y el rencor pero el miedo es algo que no me gusta ver en la cara de nadie, no soy una mala persona para que me tenga miedo pero creo que no comprenderían, los únicos que no tenían esa mirada eran koko, una chica que tenia la mirada indiferente, un chico rubio y ese chico natsume.

A pesar de que había gente que no me tenia miedo ni nada decidí yo también salir del aula ya que no tenia ganas de andar soportando preguntas innecesarias ni nada por el estilo. Nadie dijo nada ni me detuvo cuando salí, así que decidí para matar el rato caminar por ahí y recorrer la escuela de paso. Estaba caminando cuando me encontré con un precioso árbol de sakuras, era tan bello al estar en primavera las flores habían salido y caían lentamente en el pasto. Estaba cansada de recorrer sola la escuela por lo que me senté debajo de aquel árbol y me puse a cantar en silencio una canción que yo misma había escrito cuando todos me dieron la espalda.

_Recuerdos que llevo en la piel de noches frías del ayer _  
_la sombra cubrió mi fe, no existe hoy nada que perder..._

_Solo quiero ver la noche pesar y así sin oscuridad _  
_y arrancarme este infierno_  
_solo quiero que me rescaten de acá y ver la luz de nuevo..._

_Déjenme en paz, que les hice ya, ya no quiero mas,_  
_quiero olvidar y volver el tiempo hacia a tras..._

_Déjenme volar, no pienso llorar y recomenzar..._  
_ir hasta el final, que nadie ya me pueda alcanzar..._

Al terminar de cantar me di cuenta que de mis ojos escaparon algunas lagrimas traicioneras, pero de un rápido movimiento las seque con el revés de mi manga ya que las lagrimas son signos de debilidad y yo no quiero ser una persona débil a la que pueda cualquiera pisar, no esa persona ya no existe en mi, me recosté un poco para poder tomar una pequeña siesta y descansar algo esos sentimientos que hace mucho no salían a flote de mi.

* * *

hola a todos/as como están hace mucho que no publico lo se estoy atrasada con las historias prometo pronto subirlas todas y para las/los que pidieron un lemon ruka x hotaru en la siguiente semana en lo posible lo van a tener :D

si quieren saber de la canción es de kudai pero le cambie en unas partes la letra para que se adecue a la historia que vivió mikan...el ritmo es exactamente el mismo...en mi perfil pongo el vídeo )

en fin espero que les aya gustado el capi y en el próximo aparece mas nuestro querido natsume hyuuga que se va a encontrar con mikan...que podrá suceder entre estos dos? O.O eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capi ^^

nos leemos en la próxima...profis dejen reviews todos son bien recibidos ^^


	5. Chapter 5

acá esta la continuación del anterior capitulo para aquellas personitas que les gusto la historia y le dieron una oportunidad ^^ espero que les guste :D

perdón por no actualizar me cortaron la luz :( pero por suerte ya volvió y ahora les tengo este nuevo capi ;)

* * *

PV NATSUME:

Estaba caminando por los bosques pensando en la niña nueva...al principio confieso que ni me importo hasta me molesto, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver sus cambios constantes de actitud es como si no supiera en realidad como es ella misma o como si quisiera ocultar le al mundo quien es en realidad...eso me llamo bastante la atención es por eso que le hice frente delante de toda la clase quería ver sus raciones y ver si era como yo pensaba; en realidad supero mis expectativas al enfrentarse a mochiage. Tenia que admitir que la niña tenia talento...si bien mi alice es uno de los mas poderosos me pregunto quien de los dos ganaría si nos enfrentáramos.

Mis pensamientos quedaron en la posible pelea con la niña y si me ganaría o no...en realidad creo que no tendría oportunidad llevo entrenando con persona y haciendo misiones desde chico seguro que no me ganaría. Seguí dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que escuche una melodía, mas bien a alguien cantando. Su cantar era algo triste pero se podía notar que no era ninguna aficionada tenia talento...seguí caminado en dirección a esa triste melodía para darme cuanta que era la niña nueva quien cantaba...se encontraba en mi árbol no solo cantando sino también llorando. Me quede parado contemplándola como si fuera alguna clase de espejismo. Ella paro de cantar y al parecer noto sus lagrimas ya que se las seco con furia con el revés de su manga...por un momento miro hacia donde yo estaba pero su mirada era ida como si no estuviera prestando realmente atención a nada en especial y después cerro sus ojos...al parecer se quedo dormida, pero no estoy seguro.

Lo mejor seria largarme de ahí pero al parecer mis pies no le hacen caso a mi cerebro por que estoy situado al lado de la niña que ahora si puedo ver que esta dormida, sin embargo veo que se remueve inquieta sobre el lugar y hace muecas de dolor...de sus ojos sale una lagrima la que atrapo con el dorso de mi mano... esperen un momento que rayos estoy haciendo cuando en mi vida me preocupe por una niñata y es mas cuando mostré esta clase de sensibilidad hacia alguien...mis pensamientos eran un torbellino pero todo se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

- ¿podrías sacar tu mano de mi cara? -

- ¿uh? - que repuesta inteligente natsume...7.7 un aplauso para mi -

- tienes tu mano en mi cara por si no te habías dado cuenta - me dijo algo impaciente, al parecer la incomodaba -

- si, seguro...- quiete tan rápido como puede mi mano, que idiota que soy ¿por que habré echo eso? -

- oye - dijo para que le prestara atención - se quien eres natsume hyuuga y lo que menos quiero es lastima y compasión...no necesito un hombro para llorar y no quiero nada de ti...se que hace un rato estaba llorando pero no quiero amigos no los necesito... viví mucho tiempo sola y se llevarlo sola por mi cuenta es mi dolor y el de nadie mas...¿me escuchaste hyuuga? - al parecer el que le haya quitado esa lagrima para ella significo que le tenia lastima y que quería ser su amigo, en realidad no se ni por que lo hice solo sucedió -

- mira niña te quiero dejar bien en claro que en realidad te estaba despertando de alguna manera y como vi que tenias esa lagrima la limpie eso es todo...yo tampoco busco tu amistad y ni me interesa si tu pasado fue triste ni nada, yo solo quería leer mi manga en mi árbol eso es todo - le dije en parte mentira en parte verdad -

- si claro hyuuga ni tu te la crees, pero la verdad no me interesa lo mas mínimo...ademas ¿quien dice que este es TU árbol, acaso tiene tu nombre? - me dijo con burla, maldita niñata ya vera con quien se metió en realidad -

Me acerque peligrosamente a ella, casi asechando la, y muy cerca de su cara le empece a hablar.

- este árbol es solo mio polka - su cara estaba algo roja por mi acercamiento pero después se fijo en mis palabras y se puso roja de furia -

- maldito pervertido que haces viendo mis pantis! - estaba no solo roja morada que divertido es hacer enojar a esta niña -

- para que lo sepas niña tu fuiste la que me los mostraste - le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia -

- ya veras maldito pervertido te daré tu merecido - dijo ella realmente furiosa congelando mis brazos -

- rápidamente descongele el hielo con mi alice - B-A-K-A tengo el alice fuego por si no lo recuerda tu pequeña mente -

Trato de hacerme daño tirándome hielo en forma de cuchillas pero ni si quiera me tocaba que ya estaba completamente derretidas. Ella se canso de usar su alice estaba agitada y aproveche esa oportunidad para acércame lo suficiente a su oído para susurrarle y de paso tenerla cerca de mi.

- yo no soy como el niño que trataste de congelar, y a diferencia de ti yo si pertenezco a habilidades peligrosas, tu no sobrevivirías en una misión ni un minuto - le dije serio -

Recordé cada misión que hice y como en algunas ocasiones llegaba con persona prácticamente muerto, lo que menos quería es que se involucrara con habilidades peligrosas y mas teniendo la inexperiencia que tiene, no solo es un peligro para los que la acompañen en la misión sino que también es un peligro para ella misma, podrían capturarla demasiado rápido.

Ella no respondió nada solo se quedo mirándome con furia, esto se va a poner algo difícil pero mientras no me toquen misiones con esta niña creo que todo va a estar bien. No tenia nada mas que hacer ahí ya que al parecer no se iba a mover de mi árbol en fin no me queda otra que leer mi manga en otro lugar...

* * *

hola a tadas/os estaba re atrasada con este capi pero es que no se me venia nada a la mente 7.7 bueno acá esta el capi mejor tarde que nunca jeje ^^ espero que les guste y para los que pidieron lemon en esta historia no se preocupen que mas adelante va a haber uno ;) pero todavía faltan muchas cosas que le tiene que pasar a la parejita ;) en fin ya tengo ideado algo para la próxima :D

gracias por leer sakura aldana, gaby34355, camilaflordeloto, floor sakura, yanelix y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic ^^

espero sus reviews :D no duden en comentar cualquier critica y comentario es aceptado :D

nos vemos en la próxima!

eve-tsuki


	6. Chapter 6

holaaaaaaaaa! :D hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia por que no me llegaban ideas ni nada u.u pero me puse a pensar un poco mientras estaba en la compu y me salio este capi ;) espero que les guste ^^ jeje

a por cierto cambie el rated a T por que mucho pero mucho mas adelante va a haber un pequeño lemon...asi que para las personas que quieran leer por ahora siéntanse en confianza de leer que aun no pasa nada y cuando pase voy a poner un aviso ;) bueno espero que lean la historia ^^ les voy a dejar de molestar con mis comentarios eh aquí el nuevo capi! :D

* * *

Mi respiración estaba bastante agitada, aun no me podía reponer de la impresión de que me causo ese chico, natsume hyuuga. Al principio lo tome como un simple idiota que se hacia llamar "peligroso" para llamar la atención y tener a todos comiendo de su mano pero ahora me doy cuenta que no por nada es llamado peligroso. Ahora que lo pienso yo nunca utilice mi poder mas de la cuenta, es mas solo lo utilice involuntariamente una vez y ahora cuando congele el brazo del chico ese que me ataco en clases...es mas me dijeron que tenia el poder de anular a otros alice pero no se ni como podía hacer eso, ni yo me la creía.

Natsume debió haber entrenado para poder manear perfectamente su alice, es por eso que yo no me pienso quedar atrás...el mismo director me dijo que me iban a entrenar después de que haya pasado una semana de mi traslado recuerdo que me dijo algo como: _"descansa mientras puedas Sakura Mikan"_ pero no estoy del todo segura ya que hablo en susurros cuando nos estábamos yendo pero no me importa que tan arduo sea el entrenamiento voy a dar lo mejor de mi para superar a hyuuga...

Ya no tenia ganas de seguir sentada y menos cuando tenia un objetivo en frente, así que me pare y me dispuse a internarme en lo profundo del bosque para entrenar con mi alice. Al cabo de media hora me pare en un claro del amplio bosque y me dispuse a congelar y descongelar piedras...no era capaz de congelar arboles ni plantas por miedo a que después les pasara algo, se que por ahí suene algo loco pero en verdad me importa la naturaleza, mas cuando la naturaleza no hizo nada para merecer algún daño.

Al cabo de una hora ya podía controlar mejor mi alice, pero aun continuaba cansada y algo agitada...con este poder no voy a poder superar a hyuuga y menos aun derrotarlo en una batalla pensé rendida y me acosté en el acogedor pasto verde.

- esto no me sirve de nada si tengo que entrenar mi alice necesito alguien que me enfrente y que me desafié alguien que no tema el lastimarme y que no tenga ninguna clase de piedad, pero no tengo a nadie...- suspire derrotada -

- ¿acaso tan fácil te rindes polka? - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona cierto pelinegro que estaba trepado en uno de los arboles que estaba en el claro -

- ¿es que acaso no puedo tener privacidad? - le conteste retándolo con la mirada, el ni si quiera si inmuto y es mas bajo del árbol de un salto y puso esa maldita sonrisa arrogante - o es que acaso acostumbras ser un pervertido y seguir a la gente - me pare de donde hace un rato estaba acostada y me puse a su altura para enfrentarlo -

- sabes que - al estar tan juntos el me tomo del brazo y me puso contra el árbol en el cual anteriormente estaba trepado - en realidad estas en lo cierto sabes soy un pervertido sin remedio...y es mas ¿sabes que? - me dijo casi susurrando y tocando mi mejilla con la otra mano, yo no sabia que hacer solo forcejeaba pasa zafarme de su agarre pero el chico era fuerte, por lo que le mire desafiante y le negué con la cabeza por miedo a que mi voz fallara y se diera cuenta que estaba algo asustada - pues veras - me dijo poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja - en realidad...quien querría ser pervertido con una niñita - me dijo susurrando lo ultimo en mi oído, después de eso me soltó y me dio la espalda caminado tranquilamente -

Mi cara era un poema estaba entre sorprendida, aliviada y a la vez furiosa...maldito hyuuga me las va a pagar caro. Era tal mi furia que no pensé solo actué dejando que mi cuerpo expresara todo el cumulo de emociones que sentí...

PV NORMAL:

Todo estaba en aparente calma salvo por una cierta castaña que estaba sombría en uno de los arboles del claro, de la nada sonrió cual maniática y levanto su vista, esta estaba nublada por un brillo siniestro.

- oi hyuuga - le llamo con voz dulce a cierto pelinegro que estaba de espaldas a esta chica castaña -

El chico se sorprendió bastante por su tono dulce, es mas el esperaba que estuviera enojada y que hiciera algo gracioso, lo que menos pensó el pelinegro era la sorpresa con la que se iba a encontrar cuando se volteara.

La cara de sopesa se hizo presente en el chico cunado volteo a ver a la castaña, mas cuando recibió dos ataques peligrosos de su compañera mikan.

El chico fue a parar al otro lado del claro, mientras que la chica lo veía sonriendo y se acercaba. En eso estaba cuando el pelinegro se levanta y sonríe de forma cínica.

-_ es que acaso creíste que con eso me ibas a derrotar niña? -_

_- yo que tu cuido el vocabulario que usas con migo hyuuga...y soy perfectamente consiente que ese poder que te lance no te iba a derrotar, es que acaso crees que soy estúpida? - le dijo de manera arrogante y a la vez desafiante -_

_- pues por lo que puedo ver así parece - le dijo burlón y ella enfureció mas si es posible - a ver mi querida polka dame tu mejor golpe - dijo poniéndose en pose de lucha -_

_- te arrepentirás hyuuga...te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste - dijo ella con furia e imito su pose de lucha -_

_Así fue como comenzó la batalla entre estos dos poderosos alice, lo que no sabia ninguno de los dos era que esa batalla estaba siendo observada por ciertas personas detrás de una misteriosa bola de cristal._

_- con que esa chica puede ser muy poderosa al desatar sus emociones...interesante...oi persona quiero que adelantes el entrenamiento mañana mismo van a comenzar sus clases...-dijo cierto director sonriendo de forma ambiciosa y maniática -_

_- no se preocupe director así sera - decía persona con los dientes apretados y maldiciendo mentalmente la situación en la que se iba a encontrar esa pequeña, lo que menos quería era otro niño sufriendo debido al maldito director de la academia -_

_- interesante...sumamente interesante persona...quien crees que gane, acaso sera la novata o kuro-neko?...es precioso mira sus cuerpos cansados y mal trechos...simplemente glorioso - decía con un brillo siniestro en los ojos -_

* * *

holaaaaaaaa perdón perdón perdón por la tardanza es que no se me ocurría nada en verdad u.u hice este capitulo con bastantes dudas y al fin acá esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^ y espero ansiosa sus reviews (esta vez voy a ser un tanto exigente con eso...no voy a actualizar hasta llegar a los 12 reveiw u.u se que puedo sonar injusta peo en verdad me re alientan sus comentarios ^^ ya sea para un _"la historia esta buena"_ o un _"leí la_ historia" me conformo...solo quiero saber si voy bien o me doy por vencida con esta historia :) bueno no las/los molesto mas con esto... perdonen si las/los ofendí no era mi intención ^^U...) bueno eso es todo ^^ espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos...todas las criticas y comentarios son bien recibidos :D

un beso grande!

eve-tsuki


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todas/os n.n que bueno que pusieron tantos reviews del capi anterior :D en verdad estoy feliz! no me esperaba llegar a tantos ^^ jeje así que como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste...

* * *

_Así fue como comenzó la batalla entre estos dos poderosos alice, lo que no sabia ninguno de los dos era que esa batalla estaba siendo observada por ciertas personas detrás de una misteriosa bola de cristal._

_- con que esa chica puede ser muy poderosa al desatar sus emociones...interesante...oi persona quiero que adelantes el entrenamiento mañana mismo van a comenzar sus clases...-dijo cierto director sonriendo de forma ambiciosa y maniática -_

_- no se preocupe director así sera - decía persona con los dientes apretados y maldiciendo mentalmente la situación en la que se iba a encontrar esa pequeña, lo que menos quería era otro niño sufriendo debido al maldito director de la academia -_

_- interesante...sumamente interesante persona...quien crees que gane, acaso sera la novata o kuro-neko?...es precioso mira sus cuerpos cansados y mal trechos...simplemente glorioso - decía con un brillo siniestro en los ojos - _

PV NATSUME:

Estaba algo cansado de usar tato mi alice...quien diría que la niña se pusiera si por una simples palabras 7.7 pero en fin supongo que soy el culpable, aun así quiero ver de lo que es capaz...hasta ahora no me hizo gran daño, es mas las pocas veces que no logre esquivar sus ataques me habían dejado bastante mal pero tampoco fue demasiado, es decir veo que es poderosa sin embargo carece de tácticas de ataque...es por eso que ella luce mas cansada que yo.

PV NORMAL:

Los dos chicos seguían luchando y luchando a pesar de estar terriblemente cansados...el sudor corría por sus caras y los jadeos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar...ninguno de los dos cedía, era una lucha por ver quien de los dos caía primero.

Ambos pararon la pelea al mismo tiempo y se miraron con desafió...aunque cierto pelinegro sonreía de manera arrogante y burlona...sabia que la castaña le faltaba poco para que se rindiera, lo que el no sabia es que la castaña nunca se rendiría, ella nunca rindió ante nadie y ahora menos se iba a rendir a ese niño arrogante.

Ella se irguió tranquilamente y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda, en donde acumulo una cantidad de hilo impresionante...en el caso de que hyuuga no lo esquivara iba a estar gravemente herido, ella lo sabia y sonrió de una forma extraña...casi con locura.

- que paso polka acaso ya te cansaste...o es que acaso viste que es imposible vencerme y has decidido rendirte - dijo con una sonrisa entre arrogante y comprensiva, lo que menos quería el es dañar a aquella niña que a pesar de haberlo atacado le cayo bien por tener esa tenacidad y carácter desafiante -

La chica solo vio esa sonrisita arrogante, sin embargo no capto el mensaje completamente...el se preocupo por ella, pero como no se conocían ni nada ella solo pensó que eran otras de sus burlas y la puso de un peor humor.

- debes saber algo de mi hyuuga - dijo la chica con los dientes apretados, el chico se sorprendió otra vez de aquel cambio de actitud - yo nunca, nunca jamas abandono una pelea, ¡POR QUIEN ME TOMAS! - en su mente se repetían constantemente los abusos que sufro de chica...cada risa, cada burla, cada desprecio... recordó a sus padres y como la habían abandonado, su cuerpo no pudo resistir aquel sentimiento de culpa, tristeza, furia y simplemente estallo con lo primero que tenia al lado, es decir hyuuga -

Ella saco su manos de su espalda y ataco al pelinegro, al principio el chico se sorprendió pero entonces su semblante cambio a uno serio, esa chica ya no era la misma a la que había enfrentado en el salón de clases y bajo el árbol de sakura...esa chica estaba fuera de sus cabales y el no dudaría en atacar con su verdadero poder, por que para que negarlo el chico no quería lastimarla, es por eso que casi no utilizo su alice...sin embargo ahora la situación ahora era distinta, ella lo ataco sin piedad alguna, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna. Por eso dejo salir su alice a la superficie y el ataque antes mortal ahora era simple agua en el suelo. Ella se sorprendió bastante pero no dudo un segundo en atacar otra vez, solo no contó con que el pelinegro se moviera de forma tan veloz y que la atacara, su pierna derecha sufrió el daño y ella empezó a temblar y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas sin control alguno, y de a poco el brillo siniestro que antes cubrían sus ojos se fue perdiendo...dejando a una chica mal herida y temblando debido a el dolor tanto emocional como físico que estaba sufriendo.

PV MIKAN:

Mi vista estaba nublada y mi mente no podía reaccionar correctamente, ¿que me pasa?...siento dolor, tristeza, cansancio y también una furia terrible...mi cuerpo se mueve y siento un ardor en mi pierna derecha...yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero esto...¡BASTA!...DUELE, DUELE...NO QUIERO...¡BASTAAAAAAAA!

Mi vista estaba nublada por lagrimas que corrían sin control por mi cara, podía distinguir la figura de un chico sin embargo debido a las lagrimas no podía verlo muy bien...me sonaba familiar, pero quien es y por que tengo tantas ganas de golpearlo como de recibir algún abrazo por esa persona...no lo entiendo todo es tan confuso, ¿que me pasa?

Ya no puedo soportarlo mas tengo miedo y a la vez tengo ganas de dormir por siempre.

- por que habré nacido, cual es mi propósito, acaso hacer feliz a los demás con mi sufrimiento, tan mala fui en mi otra vida...¿acaso merezco esto? - empece a susurrar, el viento se llevaba tanto mis palabras como mis lagrimas, caí derrotada de rodillas, agarrando mi cabeza con ambas manos, me dolía, me dolía mucho, ¿es que acaso nadie nunca me va a ayudar?...ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera presente, lo ultimo que recuerdo haber visto fue una figura moverse en mi dirección y unos ojos de color carmesí preocupados, después todo fue oscuridad -

PV NATSUME:

Cuando la ataque no pensé mucho solo quería hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera, pero lo que menos pensé era que iba a reaccionar de la manera que reacciono...se había quedado quieta mirando hacia el suelo, de la nada empezó a llorar sin control alguno, ni si quiera sollozaba solo caían lagrimas silenciosas por su cara. una lagrima tras otra, parecía como si se tratara de una canilla abierta. No sabia que hacer, esto es mi culpa, pero no se como hacer para que deje de llorar...me gustaría decirle _por favor no llores_ pero no podía encontrar mi voz... abría la boca y la cerraba al ver que no salia un sonido alguno por mas que lo intentara. Quiero que deje de llorar, como hacerlo si ya fui el causante de sus lagrimas, en este momento me odio a mi mismo, que clase de idiota hace llorar a una chica así, no tengo perdón...

Ella cayo de rodillas agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos, temblaba...di un paso involuntario hacia ella, mi cuerpo ya no se movía por que yo le decía sino que era movido por ella...mi cuerpo era llamado por su silencioso llanto y yo no hice nada mas que seguir ese llamado silencioso que gritaba por ayuda y comprensión.

Ella empezó a caer y yo corrí hacia ella, no estaba muy lejos por suerte... impedí que se diera algún golpe contra el suelo y la tome entre mis brazos. Mire su cara y a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados aun vi que algunas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro...acerque mi mano a su mejilla y con sumo cuidado limpie esas lagrimas causadas por mi culpa.

- espero que algún día puedas perdonarme - susurre bajito en su oído y la abrace contra mi pecho para cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería, pero entonces recordé que si llegaba a ir a la enfermería podrían ponernos un castigo por haber luchado y malgastado nuestros alice, todo por las ordenes del maldito director...que hago, a donde puedo llevarte para que estés a salvo... pensé angustiado mirando su rostro, no queda otra opción voy a tener que llevarte con migo... - no te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo...te lo prometo - le susurre otra vez y camine en dirección al edificio de estrella especial, para ser mas especifico a mi cuarto...-

* * *

bueno termino el capi jeje espero que les haya gustado ^^ la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos reviews :D me puso re contenta no se imaginan es por eso que me puse a escribir como loca para que puedan leer el capi ^^

por cierto quiero agradecer especialmente a **Yanelix, Floor Sakura, camilaflordeloto, Gaby34355, Sakura Aldana, cerezo98, michan-natsu, Guest, Yopo, nekomini... con sus palabras y ánimos lograron que siguiera escribiendo y esforzarme para crear mis historias muchas ¡GRACIAS! ^^ sin su apoyo dudo que hubieran llegado nuevas ideas...jeje este capi va a dedicado a ustedes por seguirme ^^ jiji**

****Un beso grande!

eve-tsuki

PD: un agradecimiento también aquellos que leen mis otras historias también ^^ jeje un beso y no se olviden de dejar reviews :D (cada review me hace feliz y me pone con mas ganas de escribir y actualizar para ustedes ;) jijiji)


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**hola a todos! :D se que hace mucho no publico nada u.u lo se no tengo perdón ...pero quería que supieran que no voy a abandonar las historias...es mas ya estoy en campaña para ponerme a escribir algo...es que entiendanme antes en secundaria me era mas fácil actualizar cad días pero ahora se me complico mucho con la facultad... estoy demasiado cansada...y cuando tengo un tiempo libre me lo dedico a pensar algunas ideas para las historias...espero que me sepan entender :) **

**maso menos a finales de febrero voy a actualizar las historias...si puedo antes lo voy a hacer no se preocupen n_n **

**espero que sigan todos bien y muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme con sus comentarios n_n **

**cada review es un incentivo para seguir no importa que pase...**

**en fin espero que me entiendan un saludo grande :D**

**por cierto ojos rojos en la oscuridad voy a actualizarlo mañana ya que es una de las historias que pude hacer un capí...asi que mañana a mas tardar tendrán ese regalito de mi parte por estar apoyándome y siguiendo mis historias n_n**

**un besito grande a todas **

**eve-tsuki n_n**


End file.
